federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Devastator (NCC-93119-C)
|registry = -93119-C |status = Inactive |owner = Starfleet |captain = *Blaze Proton *Jack Sparrow |affiliation = United Federation of Planets }} The USS Devastator ( -93119-C) was a Federation starship later upgraded to a dreadnought during later time of service with Starfleet in the early 24th century to early 25th. Launched in 2340 under the command of then Captain Jack Sparrow before her decommissioning. Her last captain of over fifty years was Admiral Blaze Proton (Sparrow's younger brother). It was the fourth starship to bear the name Devastator. History Construction and launch The Devastator was launched on 9 February 2340 and was, at the time of her launch, the most powerful ship in the fleet. She was constructed at The Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Captain Jack Sparrow assumed Command 3 days after the ship launched for her first mission and carried out the Vessel's Christening, Just before that said mission, Most of the crew on the then NX-93119-C were hand picked by Jack and served on board the ship up until 40 years before her decommissioning. In service After her first mission which is REDACTED. In 2361 Jack went to serve in Starfleet Intelligence and his brother Blaze Proton took over The Devastator © went on to the major fronts of the later wars she was active up until later 2411 when she was damaged beyond repair. She served in the: *Dominion War of 2373 to 2375 (she was Galaxy class during the Dominion war after she was Upgraded to a Galaxy X Dreadnought Along with the ) *Federation-Klingon War 2405-2410 (she fought in almost EVERY major engagement) *Borg War 2406 - 2411 (served as reinforcements was damaged repaired after each engagement) *Romulan War 2409 - 2410 (reinforced the Romulan Republic lines from the Tal Shiar and Elachi) *Undine War Mid 2409 - Later 2409 (served in every engagement was successful in pushing back the Undine from Earth and Qo'noS) *Elachi Conflict 2409-2411 (served as reinforcements for the Romulan Republic from Starfleet - ship was Severely overrun with elachi up until the end of each Engagement but held her ground) *Voth War 2409 - 2410 (fought in the Solanae and Jenolan Dyson spheres against the Voth was severely damaged and but was repaired and sent back into battle) *Vaadwaur War 2410-2411 (ship served for the Delta Alliance fought every major Engagement up until the end of the war where after she was decommissioned) Decommissioning Due to her extensive battles and sacrifices the Devastator © was forced to be decommissioned due to her Structual Frame being Rendered unrepairable she was able to warp to the Jenolan Dyson Sphere before her engines gave out and she was eventually towed to Earth where she received an Honorable decommissioning and was laid to rest at an unnamed Museum her successor being The Devastator (D) shortly there after. Technical Information In her original Configuration, The Devastator was 642.51 Meters long, 137.5 Meters in height and had 42 decks with a crew complement total of 1,000, Mass was 4,500,000 Metric Tons. With a Warp speed factor of Warp 9.6. ( After Upgrade she was 642.51 Meters in Length, 250 Meters in height and had a Mass of 4,500,000+ and had a Maximum Warp Factor of Warp 9.9 and was equipped with a Transwarp Drive and later a Quantum Slipstream Drive) Original Armaments & Defenses *12 type 10 Phasers *2 Torpedoe Tubes Loaded with Photon Torpedoes *Saucer Seperation Last armaments and defenses *17 Type-12 phasers *4 Torpedo tubes loaded with Quantum Torpedoes *Dual Phaser Cannon; Phaser Spinal Lance *Reversed Solenae Deflector Shields *Cloaking Device Personnel *Captain Jack Sparrow – (briefly) *Vice Admiral Blaze Proton – commanding officer (Rest of information) !! REDACTED !! Appearances *''None yet'' Category:Starships Category:No appearances